


Prey for Me

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Fai is a vampire and is loving his latest meal provider.





	Prey for Me

There was the dim echo of the fluorescent light in the room, and the slow sound of breathing. The bed was just barely big enough for one adult so Fai laid on top of tonight's prey, staring into the glazed over eyes and drawing circles with his finger on the man's bare chest.

“How was it?” Fai asked. He got a hum like grunt in response. Fai softly laughed at that. “I'll take that as it was as good for you as for me.”

A questioning hum came out as the man tried to regather his senses but he was still mostly out of it.

“Ahahaha, you're still a delicious mess. If you weren't so dragged out of your mind, I'd eat you up again,” Fai cooed.

Halfway between squinting and blinking, the room started to come back into focus as well as the pale vampire laying on top of him. “I.. I… what?”

Fai smiled at him, “welcome back to this world, Kuro-puu.”

His senses grew more aware and he responded to Fai, “it's Kurogane.”

“Yes, but Kuro-puu is cuter,” Fai said with a smile.

“Do you talk to all your meals like this?” Kurogane lightly grumped.

“Mm,” Fai hummed lightly dragging his finger up to Kurogane's chin, “none of my other meals were quite as cute as you.”

Kurogane couldn't help the flush that rose to his cheeks as he ripped his head to look away, “I'm not cute.”

“Ahahah, you really are adorable,” Fai cooed. 

“What? I am no--!” Kurogane denied, interrupted when blood stained lips pressed down on his, kissing him slowly. The kiss was not protested, and he could still taste his own blood on Fai's lips.

Pulling away after a bit, he looked at Kurogane's face, admiring the way his red eyes looked at him and the way they reflected him like no mirror ever has. Sure, store windows worked okay, but he didn't always want to wait that long to see how he looked. “You have really pretty eyes, did you know that?”

Kurogane pushed a hand into Fai’s face, “you're so embarrassing!”

“Hyuu~ look at how red your cheeks are; they almost match your eyes~” Fai cheered.

“S-shut up, leech!”

Fai laughed at that, “oh my, I think I'd have to eat from you at least three more times before leech can be applied.”

“Tch.”

Fai reached over and poked Kurogane in the cheek, “so does that mean you are volunteering?”

Kurogane swatted at the finger lazily before his hand came to rest on Fai's back. “We'll see.”

Fai smiled as he laid fully back down and rested on Kurogane's chest. “You really are nice company, more than just for your blood and body.”

“I will bury you alive if you keep talking like that,” Kurogane blustered out, his face rather red.

“Alright, Kuro-tan…” Fai laughed out rather amused. It was quiet for a bit before Fai spoke up again, “do I have to go, or may I stay for breakfast?”

“Whaddya want for --?” Kurogane began.

“Besides you~,mm well if you made steak and eggs that'd be extra nice,” Fai replied, moving a hand to tap next to the bite mark present on Kurogane's neck.

Kurogane made a considering grunt. “I'll think about it.”

“Hyuu, what a sweet dinner date you are~,” Fai cheered.

“What gave you that impression?!” Kurogane barked.

“Well you haven't kicked me out yet, so already you're better than some of my dinner dates,” Fai admitted. He then got a coy look in his eyes, “maybe you wanna do that again?” At that, he slowly rubbed their hips together.

“We'll see.”

Fai smiled as he snuggled against Kurogane and eventually one of them threw a blanket over them.

Shortly before dawn, Kurogane woke up and did his best to politely scoot Fai into the bed as he climbed out. Fai pretended he was asleep as Kurogane stretched out, but looked briefly, staring at the scratch marks he left behind before quickly closing his eyes and feigning he wasn't awake.

“You awake?” Kurogane asked.

When he got no response, “fine then… I'm going out for a bit and you can stay here.”

He grabbed a paper that had a book recommendation for him on it and turned it over before writing a note just in case Fai got up while he was on his morning run, and left it on the bedside table for Fai. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his keys, earbuds and iPod and headed to the front door where his shoes awaited him. As soon as the lock had turned, Fai moved to look at the note written for him.

Gone out.  
Back soon.

Fai smiled, seeing the care the other gave him. Since he was alone and awake, he looked around the man's small place. It was barely considered a one bedroom apartment, only distinguishable from being a studio by the walls separating the different rooms. As he looked about, he noticed the few decorations the man had were dragons, sharks, a couple ninja action figures, and a framed photo on the wall beneath an incense burner.

Looking closer, it looked like a faded black and white family photo. It was a home with trees nearby and two adults holding hands with a young child between them. Most of the other details were hard to make out from the age and smoke over the glass. He decided not to look much further or it would be obvious he did, so he ventured to the kitchen. There were a few pots and skillets, however he noticed two tea kettles, a rice cooker and a water heater out on the man's limited counter space.

The bathroom was even less decorated, having a towel hung up near the tub and a few cleansing products on display. Out of sight was some more hygiene products, toilet paper, cleaning products and a large first aid kit.

Deciding he'd explored enough, he went back to the bedroom where their clothes from the night before were still on the floor. Flopping down, he felt something under the pillow.

“What have we here?” He asked as he pulled out the magazine. He was surprised and unsurprised by what he found beneath the pillow. It was a comic book, and there was a page bookmarked. Maganyan was in bold print but the rest was a foreign language. Still, if Kurogane was hiding it under his pillow, it had to be good or dirty, and he supposed the bookmark meant it was actually the first one. So he slowly propped himself up as he flipped through it, looking at the different pictures in the book. It seemed it was some action book, about a ninja who was also sweet on this light haired person. There was a lot of fighting scenes and shouting and just a few cutesie scenes, even if he had no idea what was actually being said.

When he heard the door lock, his senses went on alert and he tucked the book back under the pillow, before hiding under the blanket. Kurogane came in and briefly checked on him. He huffed softly before going into the bathroom and taking a shower. Fai peeked out from under the cover, as he listened to the sounds coming from the shower. At first, it was simple shower noises but soon he heard light humming. He wondered how long he could keep pretending to be asleep - maybe Kurogane would surprise him and offer him breakfast in bed. Wouldn't that be a nice change of pace from what he usually got, he mused. With that thought in mind, he snuggled further into the blanket, and waited to see just what his last night's dinner would do.


End file.
